All These Things That They've Done
by Pirate's Wench
Summary: Fic about Jack meeting his son. Fair warning: Not my best work! Please - no flames.
1. Jake Delmone

Author's Note: O.K., I got a much more overwhelming response than I thought I would to the random chapter I put up here a few days ago, so I guess I'll put up the whole story. This is NOT my best writing. It was simply a get away from writer's block. It is actually based on fan fiction of a friend of mine's, but Ii have changed all the names to put it up and it is my own plotline. Also, it looks like Ii have to remove all the songs from my stories (Why do we have to do that? I give credit where it's due every time?) Oh well… Please remember that this was a blatant Mary-Sue when I wrote it – I can't help wanting to be with Jack, can you? So , please, knowing that, and knowing that I didn't spend nearly as much time on it as my other fics, be kind. It's VERY casually written. Enjoy my fluff!

A young man, no more than eighteen, pressed a young woman against the dark wooden wall of silent tavern. Their mouths met in the kind of lust filled passion that never seems real, but most certainly is. His hand traveled the woman's right leg, trying desperately to find its way under the layers of her skirt, but pulling away from him, a smile on her face, she denied him.

"Really, is that anyway to behave after all of this?" she asked.

His smile could have easily been disarming for any female. "Why not? Isn' like anyone'll mind."

"I mind." The young woman slipped from his grasp, careful not to trip over a nearby corpse.

"Upstairs then, love?"

"Jake Delmone, you are impossible!"

"An' tha's why ye love me so much, Nicolette."

What had just taken place here was rather routine. Several men, known to frequent this tavern, had attacked this young man and woman's camp during the night, trying to rob them of their supplies. True, Jake and the others had chased them off, but that wasn't enough for him. In this time and place, reputations were key, and Jake did not long to have a spot of weakness associated with his. How was this problem solved? By attacking, of course. Jake, Nicolette, four other men, and one woman, had burst through the doors only moments before, slashing only the throats of those who attacked them the night before. With Jake, it was a rule to never harm innocent bystanders, so he urged them to leave the tavern upon his arrival. Those who had never wronged Jake or the others were never harmed, never even threatened – that's what made this troop of people so different from the other bands of villains and thieves.

"All right, ye two," a female voice called. "Plenty o' time for tha' at camp. Let's move!"

"No souvenir for ye, Babette?" Jake asked, an eyebrow cocked.

"Nah, not tonight, Jake. I think Owen will do just fine."

A blonde male standing by the door quickly turned his head saying, "I'm the lucky one tonight, eh?"

I should take a moment to explain Babette to you. She's an attractive redheaded woman in her early twenties, with deep green eyes that could bring any man to his knees…and has. She also just happened to be an incredibly skilled fighter who had been fending for herself since the tender age of eight. Aside from her fighting, she was also skilled in the manner of…pleasure. Before joining up with Jake, she was a very sought after woman of the night. Now, if she found no one she wished to pay her for her services, she worked her wonders on the other four men that traveled with him. Never Jake though. Jake was Nicolette's alone.

Ah, and just who is Nicolette, you ask? Good question. A year ago, when Nicolette was fifteen, her life was normal…perhaps a bit dull, but normal. The daughter of a set of rather "well-to-do" parents, she was well educated, and overly sheltered. On a very humid July evening, her entire world changed. A powerful storm rolled in, and with it, a band of men that wished to take every bit of wealth her family possessed. Pirates raided her home, taking all she had and killing all those she loved. Unbeknownst to her, these pirates were being hunted down by one Jake Delmone, whose story I shall get to momentarily. He and his men followed them to Nicolette's home, but were too late to do anything about the civilians inside – aside from a scared teenager hiding in a crawlspace in the wall. She heard a fight ensuing in her home and assumed that the guards in the town had come to help. She left her hiding place to see a massacre taking place in the very spot where Christmases and birthdays were celebrated…

Much to her surprise, there were no guards attacking those that slaughtered her family, but another group of rogues. Unable to control herself, a scream left her mouth and she caught Jake Delmone's attention. Her ran his blade through the man in front of him and made his way to her.

"Yer house?" he asked. She nodded, terrified. "Only one left?" Again she nodded. Acting as though he'd known her forever, he very quickly latched onto her lips and kissed her in a way that Nic (for short) was taught to be improper. She merely stood wide-eyed as Jake ran back into the midst of the fight. After the men who attacked her home were dead, Jake once again approached the frightened girl. "Got anyone else in this town t' go to?"

She struggled to find her voice. "N…no. E-everything's gone."

Jake thought a moment, then wrapped his arm around her waist. "Ye'll be comin' with me then."

"I'll do no such thing!"

"No? Ye'll stay here in the rubble o' yer life then?"

"I certainly can't leave with a stranger…a killer!"

"I may be a killer, but I'm no murderer. They wronged me an' me mates – we killed 'em – an' happened t' save yer arse in the process." Jake realized his tone and softened it. "I'm sorry we weren' here sooner, lass." Nicolette gave him a questionable look. "I don' like innocent people dyin'."

"That's no reason for me to run off with a…scoundrel."

Jake laughed. "A scoundrel am I? Haven' heard tha' one in a while." He ran his hand along the young girl's cheek. "What else d' ye have?" No answer. "Have ye ever been out o' this town?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everythin'," Jake smiled. "Come with me, lass, see the world."

"Why me?"

"Why not?"

Nicolette began to fall under the spell of his russet eyes. "You don't even know my name."

"An' ye don' know mine."

"Nicolette Lyon," she whispered, not understanding what she was feeling.

"Jake Delmone. There, we know each other's names. Now, why don' ye go grab some clothes an' we'll be on our way, hm?"

"A…all right." She disappeared up the stairs. Now, I suppose you must be thinking, "Why on Earth would she go with someone like that?" Well, you don't know Jake Delmone, do you? Well, now you shall…

Jake Delmone was, well, at least assumed he was, an orphan. He was raised on an island called Tamsin– a place where being a villain was seen as being a hero. He was told that he was the bastard son of some pirate or another. He was pretty much raised by the town, really, he was especially taken care of by a particular man and woman, but it seemed as though everyone wanted a part in molding his young mind. Once he was old enough to truly understand everything, he couldn't understand why most of the population killed simply to…kill. No rhyme or reason, just blood and glory. This didn't sit well with him and he, quite simply, left. He killed, yes, but as you have already heard, only when it has a purpose.

He took a smaller, but still rather powerful ship called _The Mercenary _as well as a few friends that seemed to think the same way he did and began a new life. One of the men, Talib, had a very good knack for finding "treasure", which was something that they did rather often, but it was by no means their only purpose in life. Jake hadn't really come up with one of those yet. In fact, to this day, he is unsure of what life really holds for him.

Oh, I still really haven't mentioned why Nicolette decided to go with Jake, have I? Well, aside from those eyes that any woman would easily get lost in, his other features were just as attractive. His hair matched those eyes and fell to just below his shoulders. His smile was crooked, but that kind of crooked that charms you, that weakens your knees. His cheekbones looked as if they had been chiseled to their perfection, and his lips held a fullness that was sinfully alluring. He was a hard person to resist. Enough reason for you? Yeah, I thought so.

So, a year passed. Nicolette had learned that freedom could give you the most powerful natural high imaginable. She learned to fight, to steal, and to make Jake's most secret of fantasies come true. She had fallen in love hard and fast…and Jake had done the same. He watched her change from a fragile girl to a sultry, dangerous young woman, proud that it was mostly his doing.

Jake and Nicolette followed the others from the tavern – they would continue their "celebration" once back at camp. Yes, camp. More times than not, Jake liked to set up shelter in the wooded areas of the Caribbean islands. He left his ship well guarded, while he and his close mates stayed ashore for a while. As much as he loved he sea, he found a comfort on land as well.

The couple entered their makeshift tent that was bare, yet comfortable. Blankets and pillows were really all they needed at night, really. They had a fire pit set up between the tents for cooking – it was all rather nice, considering.

Nicolette's head had barely hit the pillow when Jake began to tug at the ties to her corset. His mouth ravaged her neck as she squirmed beneath him – not because she was trying to get away, not at all, more so because he was tickling all of the proper nerve endings. When her corset came loose, her dress vanished in mere seconds. Jake fumbled with his own clothing, unable to contain the lust coursing through his veins. Jake only became this way after a fight – it was as if he transferred his bloodlust to a sexual one. He could never understand why this was so, but he couldn't honestly say he minded it…and neither did Nicolette. Lovemaking was all well and good and romantic, as well as something she and Jake did often, but when they relied on carnal instincts, there was a heightening of senses that could never be matched.

"Christ, love, I think I might burst…" Jake grunted as he freed himself from his pants.

"I don't think you'll burst," Nicolette said coyly. "However, we don't need anything else 'exploding' just yet, do we?"

Jake smiled wickedly. "I ever tell ye tha' I love the way I corrupted yer mind?"

"You may have men…" Her words were cut short by his lips. He was kissing her with a force that could have bruised had she not been prepared for it. She kissed him back with the same intensity and managed to flip him onto his back. She pulled her mouth away from his, her target standing out from her lover's body.

"No, Nic, I can'!" Jake insisted. "If ye do tha' righ' now, ye won' get yers."

The young woman feigned a pout saying, "Well, that wouldn't be fair, would it?" She straddled him and in one swift motion they became one.

As skilled a job as she was doing, Jake had the need to be in control. He wrapped his arms around her and flipped her to his former position. His hips pistoned rapidly and his mouth sought out any flesh he could find. Nicolette's cries could be heard in the other tents, but nobody minded – however, Babette knew she'd be busy throughout the night. The look in Jake's eye was unmistakable; he was close to reaching his end, but always made it worth his lover's while.

"Nic…so close…" he panted. He knew that she had already fallen over the edge once, if not twice, and Jake was out to make sure that her third time was no disappointment. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and rose onto his knees, taking her with him. Holding her here in this position was in and of itself so erotic, that with a roar from Jake and a squeal from Nicolette, the couple toppled into oblivion together. Sleep took them both…

Love, adventure, sex… A pirate's life was the pinnacle of freedom, danger, and romance. Was there more to it? Of course, there always is…


	2. You'll Have to Catch Me

The sun was bright the next morning, warming the inside of Jake and Nic's tent rather quickly. Nic woke first, a smile on her face. "Morning, sleepy head," she said, gently rocking Jake's shoulder.

"Mmm…mornin'?" Jake asked groggily.

"Mm hm. Seems like a beautiful day out there too." She kissed his bare shoulder. "What do you have in mind for this fine day?"

"Breakfast," Jake said, a chuckle in his voice.

"Well, by the smell coming in here, I think someone's already taken care of that. And after?"

Jake thought a moment. "Don' have a plan really." He pulled Nic into his arms. "Wha' d' ye wan' t' do today, love?"

Nic's answer was swift. "Nothing. I want to go about town with no agendas whatsoever."

"I think we can do tha'." The couple dressed themselves and joined the rest of their "camp." Colin, another of Jake's close friends, had indeed been cooking breakfast; he had fresh eggs for everyone. Jake let everyone know that today was a day for themselves. No need for any raids, or any fights. Let's call it a vacation day.

After breakfast, Jake and Nic broke off from the rest of the group and went into town. They passed several shops before Nic stopped in front of one, her eyes fixed on something inside.

"See somethin' ye like, Nic?" Jake asked, a hand on her shoulder.

"Not anything tangible," she said softly. "Look." Jake peered in the window and saw a family standing next to a shelf filled with parchment. A mother, father, and two children stood together listening to the shop-keep.

Jake understood why Nic's attention had been caught. There were times, now and then, when she severely missed her family. Yes, she was happy in her new life, but only someone heartless could forget their family. "There's no sayin' tha' one day ye can' have that again."

"Oh no? And how, Jake Delmone, would that be possible?"

Jake softly kissed his love's cheek. One simple sentence was enough to make Nic's heart warm. "Our life's not set in stone."

Nic's eyes didn't leave the sight in front of her, but her voice became more serious. "Jake, had my family not been attacked…do you think we would have met?"

Jake didn't falter. "Aye. I believe we were set in the stars. Somehow, we would 'ave found each other."

Nic took Jake' hand and led him away from the window. "I love you."

"An' I love you. How 'bout a swim?"

"Sounds absolutely perfect. However…you'll have to catch me!" Nic took off in front of Jake running through the town. She was very quick, on her feet, which helped greatly in a fight, but did give Jake quite a workout at times. He watched as she shed her dress at the shoreline, running into the waves in the white cotton slip she wore underneath. He shed his shirt and boots as he ran, eventually joining her and dunking her beneath the waves.

"C'mere, wench!" Jake laughed holding her against his body. "Try t' outrun Captain Delmone, will ye?" His lips caught hers and the rest of the afternoon passed in a dreamy haze…

**_Author's Note: See, pure fluff…I think it gets better – be gentle with me! I usually have a better handle on things than this _****_J_****_. I was trying to get my muse back!_**


	3. An Interruption

**_Author's Note: Since I changed my name to protect me from embarrassment (heehee) I decided on getting Madeline out of there – just didn't like it. So when you meet "me" I shall be Loralei. _**

Just as the sun set, Jake and Nic, now dry and reenergized, entered an inn called "Secret Cove." (One of the quieter establishments on this particular island.) They settled in at a table near the back and waited for the "bar wench." Jake had bought a new journal for Nic after their romp in the ocean. She loved to write her thoughts, poetry, anything that came to mind, and she had already filled the last five he had gotten for her. She was lost deep in thought, which Jake didn't mind at all - he loved her intellect - so he took the opportunity to enjoy a hobby of his: people watching.

The Caribbean was home to people of every shape and size, which made for a feast for the eyes. Jake usually tuned out the "women of the night" and instead focused on the men - it paid to look out for any potential threat. One particular man caught his eye, not because he looked like a threat, in fact, he looked quite the opposite. He was simply interesting. Various trinkets of all shapes and sizes were entwined in his hair and his eyes were thickly outlined in kohl. His hands were busy dancing in front of him while he spoke to a young woman with long dark hair, wearing a bright red dress; she looked positively entranced by him. Jake couldn't imagine what in the world the man could have been saying, but noticed that his face, as well as his gestures changed rather quickly. His eyes became dark and his hand ran the length of the woman's arm. He noticed that the man had grasped her, pulling her to her feet. Her eyes widened as the man led her from the inn.

Rape was something that made Jake's temper flare. He had seen too much on Tamsin to ever accept that a woman "deserved what she got" whore or not. Feeling that the woman was going to meet this fate, Jake excused himself from the table and grasped the handle of his blade. Knowing a pirate's mind, he slunk around the corner of the inn to the alleyway; sure enough the man had the woman pinned against the wall and was already in the midst of ravaging her.

Jake felt his blood boil and didn't take the situation into full consideration. He pulled his blade and pressed it to the man's back. "Let 'er go!" he demanded.

The man turned his head. "S'cuse me?" His tone wasn't gruff or even upset, merely surprised.

"Let the lass go!" He watched as the woman's face reddened. She gently pushed the man away, her skirt falling into place.

"You think he's hurting me?" she asked, embarrassed. Her accent was a proper as Nicolette's.

"E's not?" Jake asked.

The woman smiled sweetly. "Chivalry among pirates," she said, awed. "I apologize. My husband and I get carried away at times."

"Yer…that was on…purpose?"

The man smiled, several gold teeth glinting in the dim light. "Aye, lad. Bit o' fantasy mixin' with reality. Good t' know there's someone who'd be willin' t' save a lass though. Ye have a good eye."

Jake went back into the inn, dumbfounded. He was more than glad that he hadn't fallen into a fight for his interruption, but he couldn't imagine what sort of - well, he was obviously a pirate - behaved in such a…but what of the woman? She was surely not of the pirate's class…of course, neither was Nicolette. Then he remembered, in the right conditions, he'd do exactly the same thing. He laughed to himself as he sat back down at the table.

"Everything all right, Jake?" Nic asked.

"Jus' fine." He kissed her hand. "Creativity leave you?"

"Never…but you did. I was getting worried."

"No worries, love." He looked up. "Ah, grub." They ate, then returned to their campsite. Jake didn't ravage his lover on this night. Instead, he lavished her body with butterfly kisses until they drifted to sleep.


	4. Resemblance

A few weeks later found Jake and company in another town, on another island. A band of pirates that had attacked Jake's ship in the middle of the night had been tracked to this particular place, and Jake was out for blood. One of the brutes had taken Collin's left hand during the fight. They managed to put a hole in the ship, so following them was not an immediate option. The chase led them to Tortuga, the most well known of pirate towns.

It didn't take long to find the guilty party - the trouble was, they were already being attacked. Jake nearly choked when he saw the man pinning the pirate responsible for Collin's loss against the floor.

"Ye put yer filthy hands on me wife!" he screamed. "Ye killed me mate! T' hell with you!" The man plunged his sword into the pirate's heart, then got up as if nothing had happened. Jake watched as the man approached the same woman he was in the alley with. Her clothing was torn and she was crying.

Nicolette at his side, Jake approached the couple. "Everythin' all right, mate?"

The man turned, startled to see Jake. "Aye…" He then remembered just who he was. "Wish ye would o' found 'im first, lad."

Jake looked at the woman, she couldn't have been more than a few years older than himself. "Ye all right?" She nodded silently, clinging to her husband. "Oddly enough, I was after 'im meself. Attacked me ship, took me mate's hand."

"Well, good thing 'e's dead then, eh?" The man tried to smile, but failed. "How 'bout you and yer lass join us for a drink - on me ship. I wan' t' get 'er out o' here."

Jake looked at Nicolette and she nodded, not fearing the other man. "Of course…"

"Ye killed the Cap'n!" A man came running through the streets, several others on his heels.

"Christ," the man muttered.

"We'll help," Jake said quickly. He and Nicolette pulled their swords, as did a few of Jake's crew. Blades clashed, whores screamed, and the enemy…lost.

A half hour later and Jake and Nicolette were sitting in the mess of the infamous _Black Pearl_. That's right, Jake and Nic were in the company of _Captain _Jack Sparrow. (As if you didn't know that already.)

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Jake said again, in awe. "Ye know, there's a place in Tamsin called 'Sparrow's Noose.'"

"Aye, I've heard of it. So, are ye an enemy then?"

Jake laughed. "Nah. Ye haven' done me any wrong an' stories are usually…stretched."

Jack laughed. "True, lad. Well, me ship let you know who I am. Who might you be?"

"Jacob Delmone, captain of _The Mercenary_. Though I much prefer Jake."

A strange look crossed Jack's face. "Mercenary ye say? Interestin'. I've heard of tha' ship, though it was before yer time, lad." Jack cleared his throat. "As ye well know from a few weeks ago, this is me wife, Loralei." Loralei tried to smile, but was still rather shaken. "Love, come here." She went to Jack and he gently pulled her onto his lap. "Tha' was the first - an' only time - anyone's tried t' take 'er. S'not sittin' too well with either of us."

"I'd imagine not," Nicolette said, eyeing Loralei. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Thank you," Loralei said, "but no, not really."

"This is Nicolette," Jake said. "Nic for short. Been sailin' with me fer about a year now."

Jack tipped his hat. "Good fightin', lass."

She blushed. "Thank you."

Jack offered them food and drink and the foursome got along quite well. Loralei began to feel better and she and Nic went out on the deck of _The Pearl_. "So, a pirate's life for you too, hm?" Loralei asked.

"Yes. Not where I pictured myself," Nic answered honestly.

"Where did you start?"

"Lyon. I'd most likely still be there, but…my family was killed." Nic found she had no problems being honest with the young woman. "Jake was after the pirates that…he and his crew killed them and I…left with him."

Loralei raised an eyebrow. "Just like that?"

Nic smiled. "Just like that." She paused a moment, then asked, "Have you…always been a pirate?"

Loralei laughed. "You've heard me speak - what do you think?"

Nic laughed too. "Right - so how did you and Jack…?"

Loralei took the cue. "He led a quiet raid on my town, Ceylan. No violence. In fact, no one knew that he was there, really. He broke into my dress shop one night when I was there rather late." Loralei's cheeks reddened. "I had fabric strewn across the floor - I was working on a gown for the governor's wife. We made love on top of it and…well, the dress was never completed."

Nicolette wasn't a prude by far, especially not now, but to just willingly give yourself to a stranger that was out to rob you…well, that was a bit different. "You just…he must have been…persuasive?"

"Jake must have been too - you _did_ run off with him."

"A kiss," Nic said. "And…well, those eyes and…his smile too…"

"Exactly right. Jack could have just come in, taken what he wanted and left - and, in a sense, he did. He wasn't crass; he wasn't…a pirate. He was a gentleman, albeit one I didn't know, but he entranced me." She smiled. "Deep eyes and a golden smile. I was his the moment he spoke to me."

"What did he say?"

Loralei smiled at the memory. She did her best Jack impression, saying, "Pardon the intrusion, love."

"And?"

Loralei blushed again. "There is no 'and' - well, not until we were through. We cleaned out my lockbox and off we went."

Nicolette stood in shock. "You just…did you have family?"

"A brother and sister, both older than me."

"And you…"

"Jack Sparrow has the ability to get what he wants." She bit her lower lip. "Right time and place for me to be, I suppose."

"Well, when Jake... I tried to…Oh, hell, I may have said things, but I wanted to go with him!" The women laughed together as Jack and Jake spoke inside the mess…

"Since when d' pirates get married?" Jake asked before taking a rather large swig of rum.

Jack refilled his glass. "I didn' know they didn', lad. I knew many a pirate with a lady at home."

Wiping his mouth on his sleeve, Jake nodded. "At home, right. Let me rephrase: Since when d' pirates sail with their wives?"

Jack smiled. "Are ye not sailin' with yer love?"

"Aye…but I'm not an ordinary pirate."

"An' I am?"

Jake shook his head. "No, but I've heard yer name while passin' outside o' more than one brothel. Ye have…a reputation of bedding…a lot o' women."

Jack's grin returned with a small bit of pride. "I won' lie, lad, I had me fill o' women, but it only takes one t' change yer way o' life, as I think ye already know." He winked at Jake. "Doesn' get lonely at sea, does it?"

"No," Jake said, smiling widely.

Jack quickly switched gears. "So, where are ye off to next, Captain Delmone?"

"No place in mind, really. Where'er the wind feels like takin' us, I guess."

Jack couldn't help but to somehow feel connected to the young man in front of him. Their minds worked in a very similar way, and to say it was highly unusual to find anyone who remotely thought like Jack would be an understatement. "Sometimes tha's the best way t' go somewhere. S'how I found Lor."

"Yeah, well, not all treasure's silver and gold, eh?"

Jack swallowed, a strange feeling washing over him. "No, it certainly isn'."

"Didn't drain the bottle, did you?" Loralei's voice came from the doorway, Nicolette was just behind her.

"Not at all, love. Fancy some?"

She shook her head. "No. What I _do_ fancy is my pillow, Jack. Today took a bit more out of me than I planned on."

"Anythin' I can help to…put back in?"

"_Captain_!" Lor said, feigning a gasp. "Honestly, in front of our guests?"

"I've the feeling it doesn' faze them, love."

Jake laughed and shook his head. "It honestly doesn'." He got up, as did Jack, and the two men shook hands.

"Thank ye again for your help, Jake," Jack said, his tone far more serious than it had been.

"T'was me pleasure, Captain Sparrow."

"Jack, please."

"Well, then, t'was my pleasure, Jack. I hope our paths cross again."

"I've a feelin' tha' they will."

The couple left and Loralei studied her husband's face. "Must have been like looking into your past."

"Hm?"

"Darling, you _must_ have seen the resemblance."

Jack shrugged. "All us pirates start lookin' the same, love."


	5. Love Lost

Two months later, Jake and his crew had come upon what could have been considered a small war. They didn't walk into it willingly, more like accidentally. They were beginning to run low on supplies and stopped at the first port they came across. Mere moments after stepping onto the soil of the rather large island of Tyrine, everything began to go wrong.

Thinking that it would be necessary to set up camp, Jake, Nic, Babette, and his friends headed off towards the wooded area of the island. Jake noticed that the inhabitants of the island seemed a bit off; very nervous, strangely quiet. When they walked in among the trees, they heard a rather large commotion; shouting, gunfire, the unmistakable sounds of battle. Metal clashed together indicating swordplay – and, within seconds, they were attacked.

Nicolette had her sword out before Jake had given any orders. In mere moments, she had already defended herself against three attackers. A large man with dark, red hair advanced on Jake. He was twice Jake's size and clearly had bloodlust coursing through him. He lunged at Jake, his sword catching the last of the setting sun. Jake moved out of the way of the man's sword, but it cut his left arm. Jake winced, but stayed on his feet. He glanced in Nic's direction and saw that she was surrounded by two men and a woman. She lost her footing and tripped. Jake felt his feet moving, felt his heart beating in his throat, but when he went to thrust his sword out, everything went black.

The young pirate struggled to open his eyes, but the pain behind his lids was almost too much to bear. "N…Nic…" he mumbled. His body shot up and he screamed, "Nicolette!"

"Shh…still, love." It was Babette. Her eyes were tired and flooded with concern.

"Wha's going on?" Jake soon realized that he was in his cabin on the Mercenary.

"You've been out cold for a day, Jake," she said softly. "We haven't set sail, but…"

"Where's Nicolette?" Babette was silent, which caused Jake's stomach to flip. "Babette, where is she?"

"Jacob…Love, we looked for 'er throughout the night…an' all day today. Claude lost his life searchin' for her. Darling, I think we've lost 'er t' 'em."

"No…" Jake felt his body begin to shake. "No!" He got out of bed and pounded his fist against the wall. His head ached and he couldn't understand why. "What 'appened to me? Why didn' I get t' 'er in time?"

Babette's eyes glazed with tears. "You were attacked from behind, love. Rather large rock t' the head, I fear. I killed the bloke that 'urt you."

"I 'ave t' find 'er! I failed 'er an'…"

"She's gone, Jake. I'm sorry, but goin' back there again will only bring more death." Babette saw the tears forming in the young man's eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Jus'…go…please." Babette obeyed his wishes and Jake collapsed onto his bed, feeling more helpless than he ever had in his life.


	6. Harstone Manor

Nicolette felt the familiar heat of the sun on her face. Her body was warm and while she felt a dull aching in her body, she was oddly comfortable. She shifted beneath some of the softest blankets she'd ever been wrapped in and expected to see her love's face beside her. However, when her eyes opened, she was alone. As if that weren't enough to pique her worries, she had no idea as to where she was. The room was bathed in sunlight and the bed she was in was deep red in color. In fact, much of the room was decorated in red and gold. The furniture that was very ornate and obviously expensive was dark mahogany, and by the looks of the windows and walls, she guessed that she was in a place very much like a castle.

"Oh, Miss, you're awake!" An older woman's excited voice rang in Nic's ears. "We've been terribly worried about you."

She swallowed hard. "Where am I?"

The older woman smiled, the creases in her face noticeable. "Harstone Manor, dear."

"Why?" It was the only word Nicolette could come up with.

"It seems that you got caught up in the uprising outside, dear. We honestly thought you dead at first."

"My…friends…my…Jake!"

"Oh, you poor dear." The woman brought a stein filled with water to her. "From what I've been told, the people you were with either fled or…passed on."

"Fled? Passed on? No! Jake wouldn't have left me and he…he's not dead, he…" She began to cry.

"Now, now, dear, it's all right. You're not alone, after all. How about a warm bath, hm? Cleaned you up the best I could, but I didn't feel it right to get…intimate."

"I don't think I…"

"Nonsense, dear, you'll feel so much better. Come on then." The woman extended her hand and Nic took it. "I'll make sure that the sheets are changed while you bathe."

Her mind unfocused, she felt her feet cross the cool, marble floor. She barely realized that she'd been led through a doorway when the woman spoke again. "I'm certain this will make you feel better, dear." The woman smiled. "May I ask your name?"

"N…Nicolette."

"My, how pretty."

Nic looked around, yet again taking in new surroundings. She was in a large bathroom, almost purely white in color. In the center of the room, a pedestal was built up and a deep, round tub was built into the floor. Two young women were filling the tub with steaming water and scented oils. Despite all that was happening to her, she couldn't help but find the sight inviting.

"Thank you girls, let us leave her now." The woman gave one last glance to Nic. "My name is Henrietta, dear. I'll have a gown ready for you once you've finished."

"A gown, but…" But Henrietta was gone. Nic sighed deeply and surrendered to the water before her. Once she sunk into its warm depths, she succumbed to her emotions. She began to sob into her hands, not understanding why life had taken such a turn on her. Jake was gone – either having died, or somehow, even worse, abandoned her.

Her thoughts swirled so rapidly that soon, her mind became numb. She stayed in the bath until the water cooled, then dried off. She walked back into the bedroom and saw a black gown spread out on the bed. Not having anything else to wear (the clothes she was wearing had been taken), she put on the gown and looked into the full length mirror on the wall. Henrietta reemerged and immediately tended to the young woman's hair, pinning it into an intricate up-do.

"You're a beautiful young woman," she said sweetly.

"Um…thank you." Nicolette was disconnected from herself now. Her life was torn apart and she couldn't understand why she was in this strange, yet somehow wonderful place.

"You must be famished, yes?"

"A little, I suppose." Truth be told, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been so hungry.

"Well, I promise you a grand meal, dear. Oh, you'll adore Prince Harstone."

"Prince?" Nicolette blinked as if it would make a difference in the word.

"Don't be scared by the title, dear."


	7. Prince Noel Harstone

**_ Author's Note: To clarify something a few of you have asked me about where the "hanging" chapter went, it comes later in the story. I put up that chapter as a one-shot, but seeing the response I got, I chose to go ahead and post it from the beginning. That chapter is the next to the last of the story. Hope that clears everything up for you! _**

The dining room far surpassed anything that Nicolette had seen thus far. All of the wall surfaces were carved with an ivy pattern and several large tapestries were on display. There were three stained glass windows that went from floor to ceiling, and the table in the center of the room was almost as long as the room itself. You would think that such a table would be set for a large array of guests, but as it sat, it only held two place settings: one at the head of the table and one to the immediate right of it.

Nic had been left alone in this elegant space, her mind wondering just who her host was. She didn't have to wait long to find out…

"Good eve, milady." The most beautiful voice that Nic had ever heard filled the air. She turned to face the direction of the voice and was in awe of the sight before her. The man that filled her field of vision was…beautiful. The very first thing that caught her attention were his eyes. She was so used to seeing the dark eyes of her lover, that she forgot any others could exist, but here they were. A brilliant green that far outshone any jewel she'd ever seen stared at her, their owner smiling at her. He had raven hair that fell in full curls to his shoulders and Nic found herself with the strange urge to tangle her fingers in it. She shook the feeling away – noticeably – and the prince took note. "Are you all right?"

Nic found her answer to be one of pure honesty. "Honestly, I've no idea how I am."

The prince walked towards her, every movement graceful. "Perfectly understandable, seeing as how I found you."

"You? You found me?"

He nodded. "Yes. I'm afraid that you got caught up in something rather…unpleasant." He took her hand and brought it gently to his lips. "I couldn't leave you there – I do hope you don't mind."

"Did you see…my friends?"

The prince bit his lower lip. "You're not a true pirate as they were, are you? You sound far more cultured."

"I suppose not," Nic said, sadly. "Did you see them?" she asked again.

"I saw many dead bodies, I cannot be sure who was who. I fear I only came upon the sight once the fighting ceased – you were the only one alive…I wasn't sure you'd live."

"Thank you," she said softly.

"I've been told that your name is Nicolette."

"Yes."

"Do you have a last name?"

Nic thought a moment. "Not anymore."

The prince seemed intrigued. "My name is Prince Noel Harstone." He smiled. "However, I don't require such a beautiful young woman to refer to me as such."

"How shall I refer to you, then?"

"Noel is perfectly fine," he said, his voice still smooth. "You will join me for supper, yes?"

Nic found herself nodding. "I…I would love to."

Noel pulled out the chair to the right of his and helped Nic to sit down. Shortly after, several people brought in their meal. A beautiful and delicious bounty of food was served and Nic couldn't remember when she'd had such an amazing meal. She found herself speaking openly with the man who had not only rescued her, but taken her in. She told him about what had happened to her family, how she had turned to piracy…and Jake. Noel hung on her every word, never interrupting, never losing interest. When her tale had reached its present place, he spoke.

"I don't believe he would have left you, Nicolette," he said softly. "It sounds as though your relationship was…remarkable."

"It was." Nic wiped at her eye with her napkin. "You think he's…"

"I certainly refuse to believe that he'd abandon you. No man in his right mind would." He escorted Nic from the dining room to a balcony. They looked out over the land in silence for quite some time. "Have you anywhere to go?" Nic silently shook her head. "You are more than welcome to stay here."

"How can you make such an offer to someone you hardly know?"

"Because of how badly I wish to know you."


	8. Port Royal

A week later found Jake in Port Royal. He hadn't sailed there himself; Babette was at the helm for that duration. Jake hadn't left his cabin once since losing Nicolette and Babette just wanted to make it somewhere where an attack wasn't a possibility. As an added bonus, it had become rather easy to sneak around under Commodore Norrington's nose.

Minutes after docking, Jake had decided that his only alternative to mourning, was drinking, which he knew, eventually, would lead to even more mourning, but he needed to get off the ship – the place that had once held so much for him. He walked into the first tavern he found and ordered a stein of rum…and didn't stop. He could barely see straight when a familiar voice filled his ears.

"Captain Delmone?"

Jake turned, almost falling off of his chair. "Aye?" He looked up into the fuzzy face before him, squinting to try and clear his sight.

"My God, are you all right?"

"…Loralei?" he asked. Sure enough, Loralei Sparrow stood next to him, her expression worried. "Ye look…different?"

"Well, perhaps I'm moving around, as I'm sure the rest of the room is. I really think you've had plenty here. Have you eaten or…"

"Nic's dead," he said, his voice flat.

Loralei's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, no…" She put her arms around him, feeling a motherly instinct wash over her. "You're coming with me, all right? No arguing."

"I can' argue righ' now."

"Good." Loralei helped him to his feet and led him outside. They began to walk and after ten minutes or so of his staggering, they stood in front of a very nice home. "Come on, Jake." She led him inside and helped him to a rather plush sofa. He passed out immediately.

"Lor?" Jack walked into the room. "Love, wha's goin' on?"

"I ran into Jake," she said sadly. "He told me that…Nic's dead."

Jack's eyes turned solemn. "Poor lad. Drunk?"

"Yes."

"Will and Elizabeth won' mind if 'e sleeps it off 'ere." He enveloped his wife from behind, his hands resting on her stomach. "Didn' have t' hold 'im up on the way 'ere, did ye?"

"No, he staggered on his own."

"D'ye think tha' this would be the right time t' tell 'im wha' we found out?"

Loralei thought a moment, then said, "I'm not sure that there will be a time when he needs a family more than now."


	9. A New Family

Jake awoke several hours later, retaining only a vague, foggy memory of what had happened. In fact, for a moment, he thought it was all no more than a dream.

"Glad t' see yer awake, lad."

Clearly, it was reality.

"Jack?" Jake asked groggily.

"Aye," the pirate said, smiling. "Glad t' see yer memory's all righ' after that much drink." Jack sat on the end of the sofa. "Is it true about yer lass?"

Jake's eyes glazed. "We ran into trouble in Tyrine. Didn' start a bloody thing, I swear it. I got knocked out tryin' t' get t' 'er. Part o' me crew stayed an' fought…a couple others got me out…they looked for almost two days – she's gone!" The pirate began to sob.

Jack rubbed the younger pirate's back, his eyes somber. "Sorry doesn' help any, I know tha', but I _am_ sorry, lad."

Jake sniffled and nodded. "Is this yer…home?"

A faint smile crossed Jack's lips. "No. Me home's me ship, Jake. This 'appens t' be the home o' two very good friends o' mine. Lor an' I had t' stop t'…" Jack sighed. "S'not the time fer tha' story. Why don' ye go on upstairs an' clean up a bit. Lor an' Elizabeth are cookin' up a big meal fer ye."

Still in a slight daze, Jake replied, "Thanks, Jack." Jack showed Jake to the bathroom, then went into the kitchen.

Jack caught Loralei's eye as soon as he entered the room. "Did you tell him?"

The pirate shook his head. "No, love. It jus' wasn' the right time. Can' ye do tha' sittin' down?"

Elizabeth chuckled. "Jack, it's not as though she can hurt herself preparing a salad. After all, she was on the ship for the first month."

"Well, we didn' know then, did we?" Jack asked. "Now we do an' I don' wan' 'er t' strain 'erself."

"You know she's standing right here and can tell what she can and can't do?" Loralei said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Point taken, love."

"Part of me wishes that we didn't have any news for him at all." Loralei's tone had changed. "It wouldn't be right to overshadow his…mourning."

"Ye said yerself tha' he needs a family right now. So, we jus' wait until he seems t' feel a bit better an' let 'im know tha' 'e 'as a dad, a mum, an' a little brother or sister on the way. Let's face it, love, explainin' all o' tha' is goin' t' 'ave t' make 'im feel better."

Will returned from the smithy in time for dinner, though he cleaned up before he joined everyone at the table. Jake was introduced to the Turners and found himself more than grateful for a hot meal. He was silent for the most part, and nobody forced him to talk. Though Jack and Loralei tried to avoid the subject, Will brought up the impending baby.

"Jack," Will said, cutting into his pork, "have you and Loralei decided how long you're staying ashore? You know you're more than welcome to stay until the baby's born if…"

Jack cut him off. "Eunuch, can we talk about this later?"

"Baby?" Jake asked. He looked at Loralei. "I knew ye looked different, but even a pirate knows not to questions a woman's figure." Everyone at the table noticed the slight smile on his face. Jack took this as his moment of opportunity.

"Jake, ye mentioned t' me, ye know, back on me ship, about how ye grew up on yer own fer the most part."

Jake nodded, carrots in his mouth. "Mm hm."

"I was wonderin'…ye ever give thought t' whether or not ye 'ave any family somewhere in the world?"

Jake swallowed. "I used to…but me crew an'…Nic…tha's me family."

"Righ', righ'…" Jack licked his lips and grasped his wife's hand beneath the table. "But wha' if I told ye tha' I knew ye 'ad more o' a family than tha'?"

A noise reminiscent of scoffing escaped Jake's mouth. "I'd ask ye where the hell they were me whole life."

Loralei jumped into the conversation. "The thing is, Jake, they were unaware of you. Well, I mean, your mother wasn't, of course, but she kept you a secret."

Jake put down his fork and stared at both Jack and Loralei. "How d' ye know any o' this?"

Jack cleared his throat and let go of Loralei's hand. Above the table, both hands began to dance in front of him, and his voice sped up. "It was due t' yer ship, lad. Ye see, _The Mercenary_…was mine. I built 'er; she was me first ship. After leavin' yer company an' learnin' ye were sailin' 'er, I started to fish around a bit t' find out 'ow ye got 'er. I could keep babblin' on an' make it take longer t' reach me point, but it's probably better tha' I spit this righ' out…Jake, yer me son."

"Wha'?" The boy's eyes were wide. "Are ye daft? Why would ye joke about somethin' like this when ye know wha' I've jus' lost!"

"I'm not, Jake. I wouldn'." Jack's voice was clam; he had expected this reaction. "Look, the truth is that I was younger than ye are now when I spent a night in a brothel with a woman named Giselle. She disappeared for a while an' I thought nothin' of it, 'specially since I only went around Tortuga every few months. She ne'er told me about ye, but once she found out I was buildin' a second ship, she begged me fer _The Mercenary_ – said it was fer her brother. I may be a lot o' things, Jake, an' I may 'ave done a lot o' things tha' I'm not proud of, but I swear t' ye tha' I'd ne'er abandon a child if I knew I 'ad one. Me own family was terrible an' I didn' wan'…"

"I can' handle this!" Jake got up from the table and stormed out the back door. Jack made to get up, but Loralei put her arm across his chest.

"I'll go, Jack," she said softly. She made her way outside and found Jake standing in the back yard, in no hurry to go anywhere. She approached him cautiously and did her best not to startle him. "Jake?"

"Either 'e's lyin' or…" Jake didn't finish.

"He's not lying. He told me about your ship right away and we went to find Giselle – she was reluctant at first, but wound up telling us everything. Jack _is_ your father, Jake, and as soon as he found out, he was desperate to find you again – and before you ask why we were here instead of looking for you if that were honestly the case – you know why we're here. We found out I was with child and made a stop to see a doctor."

Jake looked a bit sheepish. "I wasn' goin' t' ask…" He smiled a little. "'Owed ye know I'd…think tha'?"

"I think my motherly instincts are rearing themselves." She put a hand on Jake's back, rubbing lightly. "I'm so sorry about Nic, I adored her, but…you don't have to be alone."

"Loralei, wha' are ye gettin' at?"

"Jack has already said – even before we found you today – that if you ever wanted to sail with him, he wants to get to know you."

"Does e' wan' t' be…me dad?"

Loralei nodded, tears in her eyes. "He won't try to run your life or anything, but…"

"An' ye'd be…me mum?"

Loralei shrugged. "In a title sort of sense, I…I suppose."

"Yer barely older than I am," Jake laughed. He then refocused himself on something. "Technically then…yer baby's goin' t' be…"

"Yes."


	10. Lovers

**_Author's Note: Some sexual content is in this chapter, but I believe it is still suitable for this site this time around._**

Another month's passing found Nicolette riding a beautiful stallion over the hills of Prince Noel's land. Noel had given her her own horse, which she sadly named Jacob. Noel had been the kindest of hosts, giving Nic anything that she needed and being the most noble of gentlemen with her. He rode alongside her on his horse, Misty, a packed basket tied to her saddle.

"Almost there," Noel called out. "Are you doing all right?"

"I'm fine," Nic said, smiling – yes, smiling. "This is wonderful."

After ten more minutes of riding, they reached the spot that Noel had picked out. He dismounted Misty first, then helped Nic to the ground. Elegantly, he spread out a blue wool blanket and took their lunch out of the basket.

Nic sat down, focusing on the breathtaking view surrounding her. Tyrine was a rather large island, compared to many in the Caribbean, and it was very easy to forget where you were unless you looked far out into the distance and saw the light blue line of the ocean. Perched on this hilltop, she could also see Noel's castle…which she still had a hard time believing that she was living in. No, she hadn't forgotten about Jake. She spent many sleepless nights crying over the loss of her love, but she never had to do so alone if she didn't wish to. Noel had been the epitome of that "rock" on which one could lean on.

Over the past weeks, Nicolette learned much about the prince – most interestingly that he ruled over nothing here. His parents were still monarchs of a very tiny country in Europe and his older brother was slated to take the throne once they stepped down. Noel had expressed great interest in leaving the cold, harsh winters that his homeland offered him, so his parents graciously commissioned that a home be built for him in the warm, tropical climate of the Caribbean. He was a lucky, albeit lonely, man.

Noel had never managed to find anyone who could hold his interest intellectually, and just when he thought he had managed to, the person's façade melted and they were once again a commoner ogling someone with a "title" which honestly meant nothing. He longed for a lover – no, a wife; a family. He made trips into town often and, now and then, bedded a pretty face, but nothing ever came of it and he _never_ brought them back home with him.

While fate, it seemed, had been cruel to Nic, it had been a moment of fortune for Prince Noel. A beautiful, intelligent woman was all but dropped into his lap, and he had the luxury of playing her white knight to the fullest extent. He longed for so much more, but understood the loss she had suffered and would make no play to move in on her shattered heart. They possessed all of the time in the world and if Nic continued to stay on at the castle, then, in time, Noel knew the family he longed for could be theirs.

Back to the situation at hand…

Noel had finished setting out the lunch that Henrietta had put together for them and smiled at the beauty before him. "You've no idea how wonderful it is to see a smile on your face, Nicolette."

The girl blushed. "I've told you at least a dozen times that Nic is fine, Noel."

"Yes, I know, but your name has such a beautiful sound to it." He arched an eyebrow. "Does it bother you that I call you by your full name?"

A deeper scarlet washed over her face. "No. Of course not."

Noel smiled and handed her a fresh strawberry. "You're a very good rider."

"My family had horses. I started to ride just after I learned how to walk."

"Me too." The prince positioned himself so that he was on his side, propping himself up with an elbow. "You haven't been graced with the easiest of lives." This certainly wasn't a question. He knew of the fate of Nic's family as well as her recent loss. The pain from both was visible in her eyes in spite of the smile on her face.

"I suppose not." She looked down into her lap; the sun was causing the red dye in her skirt to shimmer. She felt Noel move closer, but didn't look up. She then felt his finger under her chin, gently tilting her face to meet his eyes.

"I do hope that I've been able to…" He paused, unsure of what the proper wording should be. He gave up, choosing, "…help you. Have I?"

Nic gazed deeply into the green gems before her and a wave of emotion rolled through her body. "You saved my life and took me into your home." Her voice was a whisper. "You let me stay with you knowing full well that I had been living a life of piracy…You stayed up with me on nights when I couldn't bear to sleep…" Noel wiped away a tear that had escaped her eye. "You've been nothing less than wonderful to me. I don't believe there is any way I can repay you."

"There is no need for repayment, Nicolette," Noel said, his eyes still locked with hers. "However, I feel it only fair to tell you that you've captured my heart and taken my soul as yours." The girl's eyes widened slightly and her lower lip trembled, tears threatening. "I promise to be your friend, always, but if you ever find that your heart is mended enough to be loved again, please, I beg of you, let me be the one to do so."

"You?" She found herself truly shocked that Noel had felt this way about her.

"I'm sorry, Nicolette. Perhaps none of that was proper for me to say, but I felt that I may have burst if I hadn't. I've fallen in love with you and I hope that, someday, you may fall in love with me as well."

"I…" It had been nearly two months since her life was forever changed. Was that enough time to mourn? Enough time to move on? Both Nic's head and heart were torn, but in the end decided that, yes, it was. Noel's kindness had won her over long before his confession, but she clung to her love for Jake. As far as she knew, he was gone now, and she longed for her heart to feel full again…and now it did. "…I already have."

A smile brighter than the sun above them appeared on Noel's face. "He will always be in your heart, and I will never try to push him out of it. I promise." He leaned forward and gently claimed the lips that had been haunting his dreams. He had thought that Nic would be shy or hesitant, but he found that she was eager, perhaps even relieved. His arms wrapped around her small frame and the kiss deepened, he could feel her face warming. When he felt her arms mimic his, he forced himself to pull away. "Could you be happy with me?"

Her answer was sure. "Yes."

He placed his lips next to her ear and whispered, "You shall want for nothing." He felt her shiver under his breath, then felt her eyelashes on his neck. She was poised to let her lips caress his skin, but was obviously nervous about doing so. He encouraged her, "Take what you want…what you need." He closed his eyes in bliss as she did as she wanted, her mouth gently toying with his flesh. He would deny her nothing, but he would not put any pressure on her either…everything was to move at the pace she wished for.

Her emotions on a high, she felt her body aching in a way that it hadn't for so long. She had had a dream or two about her body uniting with Jake's, but woke up to find no trace of desire left over – that part of her physical and mental self was awake now. Noel, she was convinced, could make her feel the way all women wish to feel…and she understood, with a clear mind, that she was in desperate need of that.

_Noel, please, make love to me!_ Her mind shouted the words, begging her mouth to say them, but she couldn't force them out. She pressed her mouth to his, her tongue beginning to explore, while her fingers worked at the buttons on the prince's shirt. Soon his chest, which had comforted her weary head so many nights, was warming with the sun. She kissed the perfect skin there, the need in her continuing to mount. If she couldn't say what she needed to say, she could surely show him.

His pants were crumpled on the blanket soon after and Prince Noel Harstone was basking in sun, the breeze being as curious about him as the woman he was undressing. His lips never left her as he undid the laces of her corset. When her dress fell open, he eagerly tasted her flesh, suckled at a breast, drew invisible patterns on her skin… Her body, not any words, let him know when she was ready. The warmth that enveloped him made colors flash behind his closed lids. His rhythm was deliberately slow, both not to hurt her, and to draw out the exquisite pleasure of their union. Much to his surprise, Nicolette coaxed him onto his back, taking control of everything surrounding them. She needed a quicker pace, she needed to find her release before everything inside her could tell her to stop…it never did. She climaxed silently, her mind truly letting Jake Delmone go.

She bent down so that her body was flat against her new lover's, and Noel was aware that she was crying. He held her there for what could have been a minute or an hour – finally, she spoke. "Make love to me…"

"Wasn't I?" he asked, sweetly.

Nic smiled through her tears. "Yes…but I couldn't find my voice earlier."

Noel wanted to say so much then, but chose to smile back at her and coyly say, "Well, now that you've found it, my dear, perhaps you care to use it?" He rolled her onto her back and began moving his hips in a circular motion that triggered quite the response from her. Nic's satisfied moans filled the air around them and her legs wrapped around his waist. The feeling of being so close to someone that he found stimulating in so many ways was enough to send Noel careening over the edge. His release set off another in Nic and they lay exhausted, still connected to one another. Noel kissed his love before moving to her side. Once there, he moved her hair and lavished light kisses along the back of her neck. "Stay with me tonight," he whispered. "…every night…" Still nude, the couple drifted off to sleep.


	11. Commodore Sparrow

"'An then the curse was over."

"Ye were…a living skeleton?" Jake asked in disbelief.

"Aye, not the best look fer me," Jack laughed, "but all fer the best, I s'pose."

"Of course it was, Jack," Will said. "You saved both my life and Elizabeth's."

"I can' leave a whelp in danger."

The month that had passed had been a much better one than Jake could have expected. He and Jack had engaged in a rather lengthy discussion about their newfound relationship and Jake found that having a family – an actual blood one, that is – was the only way he had gotten through losing the love of his life.

Though Jake was eighteen, Jack wanted to be a "parent" to him and Jake was…excepting of that. He couldn't help but find solace in being taken care of for a while, especially since he'd never had the luxury before. Loralei was more than eager to accept the teen as her own, even though he couldn't have been further from it. They had spent an evening on Will and Elizabeth's porch talking about one thing or another when Jake made a rather telling slip: he said "Mum" instead of "Lor" and simply smiled at the mistake. It stuck. She was every bit the mother he needed, too. She had heard him sobbing in the middle of the night and went to him. Much like a child, he curled up with his head in her lap and eventually fell asleep. Jack had also proven that he was ready for fatherhood…he refused to let Jake go to any taverns within those first couple of weeks. He enforced this by staying away from them himself.

"Ye'll either drink yerself dead or bed so many wenches ye won' know which way is up – yer stayin' 'ere, savvy?"

While it was cause for an argument at first, Jake soon realized that Jack had experience with these things and was grateful that he had been "grounded." He had grown up around people who hated his father, but so help him, Jake couldn't understand why now. He wasn't a villain…ah, perhaps that's where the problem occured. A noble pirate – who had ever heard of such a thing? And now a family man? Well, that was simply unheard of on the seven seas. Original. Jack Sparrow was unlike any other man and now Jake Delmone – excuse me, Jake Sparrow – understood why he too was unable to fit into the normal mold of piracy.

"I'm not a bloody whelp, Jack," Will said. He then mumbled, "I'm not a eunuch either."

"Oh, o' course ye are, William! Yer me favorite eunuch! Ye don' wan' t' take tha' from me, d' ye?"

"Really, Jack, what are you showing your son about yourself, hm?"

"Tha' unlike you, I 'ave a sense o' humor."

Will sighed deeply. "I'm going to bed."

"Only eunuchs go to bed this early!"

Will turned and smiled. "And men that wish to bed their wives." Satisfied that he left Jack speechless, Will left the kitchen.

Jack muttered under his breath, "I could go bed me wife if I wanted to."

Jake scrunched his face up. "Dad, me ears don' need t' hear tha'."

Jack smiled. "Jake, yer eyes saw tha.'"

"Aye, well…I…"

"Poor lad. We scarred ye before we even knew ye were ours…er, mine? …Nah, ours."

Jake smiled, wanting to be part of the banter he'd become accustomed to. "An' wha's worse is tha' Mum's wasted on an' ol' man like you."

"Whoa, wha'?"

"Yer near forty, aren' ye?"

Jack quickly did the math in his head. "Thirty-four ain' forty, lad."

"Maybe not, but Mum's twenty-five an' I'm eighteen. She's seven years older than me, but nine years younger than you an'…"

"Are ye tryin' t' make a point?" Jack asked, thoroughly confused.

"Well, it's not like she's actually me birth mother…"

"Oh, Jake! Now yer jus' bein' all icky!" He reached over and pulled his son into a noogie.

"Ow! Dad, knock it off!"

Loralei walked into the kitchen, her stomach now much more visible. "And just what are you two doing, hm?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Jake fancies ye, love! It's jus' not right!"

"I do not!" Jake protested, wriggling from Jack's grasp. "I jus' pointed out tha' e's too old fer ye!"

"Well, I'm oddly flattered, Jake, but…I like my men a bit older."

"I'm not old!" Jack whined.

"I didn't say old, Jack, I said…oh, come here, you." Puppy dog eyes on display, Jack went to his wife. "Oh, stop it." She looked into his eyes and smiled. "You are my ideal of perfection, Captain."

"Ah, ah," Jake said. "Commodore."

"Commodore?" Jack questioned.

"Aye. I decided that…when ye sail again…I wan' t' go with ye – if the offer still stands."

A watery smile appeared on Jack's face and he went to his son, hugging him. "O' course it is, son. Welcome to…the fleet."

**_Author's Note: Family fluff! Wee! Remember, I told you this isn't any masterpiece ;-)._**


	12. Confession

**_Author's Note: This chap has a reference to slash, though there's none here…there is also a very brief sexual encounter in the last paragraph…and this chap is a little cheese-ridden. Aside from that, enjoy!_**

Nicolette's head was resting in Noel's lap in the library of the castle. He was reading out loud to her (she had confessed to loving the sound of his voice). It didn't matter whether he read a great work of art or a child's ramblings, it all sounded heavenly to her. When he had finished a chapter, he closed the book and gazed into his lover's eyes. Something had been praying on his mind ever since they made love several days ago. Now was as good a time as any to voice it.

"Darling?" His voice, as always, was soothing to her.

"Hm?" She smiled up at him.

"There's something I both need to ask…and tell you."

She sat up. "Is everything all right?"

He smiled gently. "I hope so." He sighed. "Can I ask you something about your Jacob?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"Was he your first lover?"

"Mm hm."

"Were you his?"

She shook her head. "No. Jake was a pirate. He was honest with me about his 'relationships' from port to port."

"Were you ever with anyone else while you were with him?"

Nic could very well have thought this an odd question, but one must remember that she was a pirate as well. "No, he was the only man I've been with…until you." She smiled with the last two words.

"I want to be honest with you as well," Noel said softly. Nic nodded, understanding and accepting all at once. She'd rather him tell her about his past than hide it from her. "I've had my share of women lovers, but my sexual past doesn't end there."

Nic cocked her head, unsure what to expect, though leaning in a particular direction. "Oh?"

His expression was open and honest. "I've been with men as well."

"You? But you're royalty…"

Noel was a bit shocked at her response. "Um…I wasn't really expecting that."

Nic continued her thought. "What you've just said…it's not something I haven't heard of – I lived with it on Jake' ship – several of his crew…were friendly with one another. But you're a prince, surely you had women…when you wanted them."

Noel licked his lips. "I wasn't with them out of sexual desperation, Nicolette. I was with them…because I wanted them." A more surprised "oh" escaped her mouth this time. "Does this bother you?"

Nic thought, very briefly before answering. "It doesn't change who you've been to me…No, it doesn't matter at all." A slightly wicked smile crossed her face. "Noel, I'm curious."

"Hm?"

"Why do men seem to enjoy…satisfying one another?"

Noel smiled back at her. "I adore that you're both liberal and curious." He looked at her as if he was about to reveal the secret to life. "Men who pleasure one another for more than a substitute for a woman because they find absolute sinful pleasure in it."

"Have you done that…lately?"

"No, no…and, hopefully I never will again."

"Why not?" Nic asked, oblivious to what Noel was implying.

"Because, silly girl," he laughed, "I only want to be with you."

"Me?…Only? Why?"

"I've already told you that I love you, Nicolette. Why does it shock you that I wouldn't want another lover?"

Nic shrugged. "You're…well, who you are and…can have anything, anyone…"

"And all I want is you." He wasted no time in taking her lips with his own. After several lengthy kisses, Noel pulled Nic onto his lap. "You bring out two very different sides of me, my darling. Both a lion and a lamb…I'm feeling like a mighty beast at the moment."

Nic blushed. "Noel…"

"Mm…fancy the sofa, love?"

She abandoned her inhibitions. "Whatever makes you happy."

"You," he growled, his hands lifting her skirts to her waist. His trousers were already opened and Nic squealed happily as he slid deep within her. Using her knees for leverage, Nic rode her prince, no longer looking to her past for solace, but her future.


	13. Reasoning With Jack

"Jack, you cannot raise an infant on a pirate ship!" Elizabeth's voice was strong and unwavering.

"Can too!" Jack argued.

"He or she will need fresh food, milk…"

"…I'll get 'em."

"…and God forbid your ship be attacked..."

"…I'll hide the wee one!"

Elizabeth approached Jack calmly, wanting to try a different approach. "Jack, you know that Loralei and the baby are more than welcome to stay with Will and I. You _know_ it's safer and…"

Jack put his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders. "Elizabeth, I know tha' yer not jus' tryin' t' get under me skin. I know tha' ye care about Lor an' the babe, an' even _me_, though ye may not care t' admit it." He winked at her. "But ye need t' hear me out, lass. I can' leave Lor behind, ye know tha'." Elizabeth nodded. "An' as fer me child, ye know I'm not bein' bullheaded or forgettin' its well bein'. I didn' see me son grow up…"

Jake interrupted. "T' be fair, Dad, ye didn' know I existed."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yes, lad, I'm aware o' tha', but I'm makin' a point." He turned his attention back to Elizabeth. "I don' wan' t' miss a minute o' me child's life. I've already started makin' changes t' me ship t' make sure that safety's ne'er an issue. There's a place t' hide out in case o' attacks, there's goin' t' be more than one ship too…" Jack took a deep breath. "I won' let anythin' hurt me family – jus' like I wouldn' let anythin' hurt you or Will."

Elizabeth's face was apologetic. "I'm sorry, Jack."

"No harm done, lass. Jus' remember tha' despite wha' some may say, I do think a lot o' things out before I do 'em."

"You will stay until the birth?"

"O' course. I don' wan' me love t' be uncomfortable." Loralei walked into the room then.

"Bit late for that, Jack." She struggled to sit down on the sofa; Jake helped her.

"Rough mornin', love?"

Loralei smiled. "Yes and no. Come here." She took her husband's hand and placed it on her swollen stomach.

"My God…" Jack smiled widely, tears shining in his eyes. "Gonna be a fighter, this one."

"Am I missin' somethin'?" Jake asked.

Loralei extended her hand to him. "Feel this, honey," she said, her own tears forming. Jake put his hand on her stomach and jolted when he felt the baby kicking.

"Amazin'."

Jack looked at his son. "Up t' helpin' me finish the nursery today, lad?"

"O' course."


	14. Vows

**_Author's Note: Warning: Sappiness ahead!_**

Nicolette walked down the aisle of the church, veil over her face and white roses in her hands. She'd made many friends while living with Noel and they all looked on in awe; she was the most beautiful bride they'd ever seen. The smile on her face was pure, yet somewhat nervous, but her heart…everything in her heart told her that Noel was going to keep every promise he'd made to her over the past several months.

He'd wanted to marry her since their first meal together, but waited to propose marriage until last month. He presented her with a ring while on one of their normal rides over the grounds of the castle. The rode to the spot where they'd first made love and Noel, prince that he is, traditionally bent on one knee and poured his soul out to her. She tearfully accepted, not able to grasp what was happening. They once again made love in that clearing.

She'd barely realized when she reached the alter – luckily Noel lifted her veil, bringing her back into the present. The priest went through the normal ceremony, and stopped once it was time for vows to be made. Noel looked into his love's eyes and began to speak, "When I found you, you were close to death…and yet, you've brought my soul to life. I vow to give you all you desire, and I vow to be everything you need. You are now and forever my princess and my love."

Nic was overcome with emotion as she looked at the man before her. She suddenly realized that the vows she had agonized over for the past several days weren't quite right anymore. She had a feeling that Noel had just said what sprung into his heart at that moment in time and she wanted to do the same. "I thought that I had lost my only chance for love. I was convinced that the man who was to be my other half for life was taken from me, but instead, I find myself here, with you…the man who compliments and completes me. I know nothing of being a princess, but I am sure that I know enough of myself to ensure you that I will be a friend, lover, and wife worthy of royalty. Thank you for re-igniting my heart."

Rings were exchanged and their first kiss as husband and wife was applauded by the church. A new union of souls had been made. A new life was to begin…on more than one front…


	15. A New Sparrow

**_Author's Note: Who's ready for some fluff?_**

"You're doing beautifully, dear. I need you to push again." An older gentleman was at the foot of Loralei's bed, doing his best to encourage her.

Sweat poured from the young woman's brow and tears spilled from her eyes. "I can't…I…just can't…"

Jack dabbed his wife's forehead with a wet cloth and kissed her cheek. "Yes ye can, love. Yer a strong woman."

She groaned, in obvious pain and discomfort. "Jack…it hurts," she cried.

"I won' say 'I know' 'cause I don' wan' slapped, but I will say tha' ye are more than capable o' bringin' our child into this world."

"The baby's head is out, sweetheart," the doctor said. "Once you get past the shoulders, I promise, the pain will lessen greatly."

Elizabeth assisted the doctor, blankets waiting for the arrival of the newest Sparrow. She looked up at the woman who had become like a sister to her. "Loralei, one push and I promise, you'll feel better." The woman's eyes were sincere. Loralei took a deep breath and squeezed Jack's hand. She screamed as she pushed, causing both Will and Jake to jump up from their seats in the next room. "Wonderful!"

"Good girl," Jack said, kissing the top of her head.

Loralei took several shallow breaths before leaning her head back against the pillow. "Thank God you weren't lying, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled. "I'd never do that to a woman in that much pain."

"Almost there," the doctor said. "Once more." Exhausted, Loralei pushed, longing for the pain to cease once and for all. Instead of screaming, a small yelp passed her lips. Moments later, the cry of her newborn filled the room. The doctor smiled at the new parents as he and Elizabeth wrapped the infant in a white blanket. "Congratulations," he said, happily. "You've a healthy baby girl."

Jack beamed. "I 'ave a daughter…I've got a wee lass!"

Loralei extended her arms as she was presented with her daughter. "Oh Jack," she said through her tears, "she's gorgeous."

"Tha' she is, love. Takes after 'er mother."

Loralei blushed. "And her father."

Elizabeth couldn't stop smiling. "I know you had names picked out, so what shall I call this young lady?"

"Jacqueline," Loralei said sweetly.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at Jack. "I see you had absolutely _no_ input on this."

Jack raised his hands in mock defense. "Lor insisted, 'Lizbeth. Honest!"

"I did," Loralei said, without being asked.

"Goodness, things may get a tad confusing. Jack, Jake, Jaqueline…"

"Would you please get Jake?" Loralei asked. Elizabeth smiled and hurried off. Seconds later, Jake and Will were in the room.

"She's so tiny," Jake commented.

"Well, they don' come out all grown up," Jack laughed. The most serious look Jake had ever seen then crossed Jack's face. "Lad, should anything ever happen t' me – not tha' I'm sayin' it will, but if it did – promise me tha' ye'll look after yer mother and sister."

Jake let his gaze travel to the two women in his life. "Ye didn' 'ave t' bother askin', Dad. Ye 'ave me word."

The doctor chimed in, only speaking to Loralei. "I'll clean her up, Loralei. I promise to give her right back."

Loralei smiled. "Of course." She looked at her husband. "We made her, Jack. She's…pieces of us made into an entirely new person."

Jack kissed his wife passionately, not caring what anyone thought of the 'could be' spectacle. "Aye, she is, love." He pulled his legs up onto the bed so he was sitting up next to his wife. Loralei put her head on his shoulder and let her body succumb to the rest it needed. When the doctor handed him his baby girl, the pirate cried silent tears. Will, Elizabeth, and the doctor left the room to give the family their privacy. Jake smiled at his father, then gently kissed his baby sister's forehead – she cooed at him – then he left as well. Loralei was now fast asleep leaving Jack 'alone' with Jacqueline. "Yer a lucky little, lass," he whispered. "Ye 'ave a mother who will ne'er treat ye as anythin' less than a princess, a brother who's wanted a family fer as long as 'e can remember, an' a father who's been dreamin' about ye 'is whole life…even though 'e didn' always know it. I'll do me best to ne'er let ye down, t' always be 'ere fer ye, an' t' give ye more love than ye'll ever need. You're the most precious treasure there is, love."


	16. Tyrine

Three months had gone by since baby Jacqueline was born. Jack and Jake had perfected things on the _Pearl_ to the point that neither parent had the slightest worry about their child's welfare. Even Elizabeth had been satisfied with the arrangements.

With the _Mercenary_ now sailing with the _Pearl_, Jack had taken to the title of "Commodore Sparrow" quite well – however, he let Jake call each and every shot on his own ship. Things were going quite well for all, though Jack honestly had no immediate destination in mind. They had sailed to a small island by the name of Sima to search out a treasure rumored to be there; several precious gems and pound of gold and silver later, they were on their way…they sailed simply because they could. Jack wasn't concerned with much more than being a father – to both his infant daughter and teenaged son.

Though Jake covered it up well, Jack understood that his son missed having someone special in his life. He barely ever mentioned Nicolette anymore; it seemed as though even her name pained him. Jack hoped that somewhere in their travels, his son would once again come across love.

Meanwhile… 

Noel and Nicolette were living a life that could have been construed as perfect, but quiet. Nic had taken to writing again, although she found it difficult at first. Every time she lifted her quill, she thought of how Jake had bought her journals…the memory didn't fade, but it lost its potency as life with Noel continued. Noel took her to every social function that occurred in Tyrine, proud to have her on his arm, still amazed that she was his wife.

Physically, the couple was…shall we say, occupied. Nicolette thought that she and Jake were an adventurous couple when it came to lovemaking, but when she and Noel were alone, an entirely new world was opened to her. At first, Nic was hesitant to try "new things" but soon after the honeymoon, she found herself begging for Noel to do things she'd never imagined. Their love life was never dull…

And now… 

Anchors had been lowered for the night, Jack and Loralei had retired to their cabin, and Jake was wandering the deck of the _Mercenary_. He had come to a decision and needed to talk to his father about it. He jumped ships and made his way to his parents' door.

Loralei had just finished nursing Jacqueline and called out, "Yes?"

"Mum, s'me. Can I come in?"

"Course ye can, lad," Jack answered. The door opened and Jake walked in. He saw his father holding his little sister and he smiled. Jack didn't look up right away, he was too busy smiling down at "Jackie" as she'd been deemed, who was focusing on capturing one of her father's beard braids in her tiny hand.

"Dad?"

"Aye?" Jack finally looked up and Jackie captured her prize. "Ow," he laughed.

"Dad, can we talk about somethin'?"

The tone in Jake's voice let Jack know that this was something bigger than, "Me crew is drivin' me nuts." "Son?"

"I wan' t' go t' Tyrine." Jack was silent, waiting for his son to continue. "I wan' t' move on with me life, Dad, an' I've been tryin', but I jus' feel like before I can find another love, I need t' say g'bye t' me first one…properly." Loralei sat by, simply listening, understanding, and feeling her heart break for her son.

Jackie began to whine a bit in Jack's arms, he simply adjusted her, stroked her cheek, and she was happy again. "We'll plot our course tonight, Jake." His voice was soft, but sure.

"Thank ye, Dad."

Jack smiled and nodded. "Let me put yer sister t' bed an' we'll start." The pirate stood without disturbing his daughter and took her into her nursery, which was attached to his cabin. He placed her in her crib, kissed the top of her head, and tucked her in – she was asleep almost instantly. When he returned to his cabin, he was pleased to find Loralei and Jake standing over a map, Loralei trying to show him why the course she had pointed out would save them a few days travel. "Ye should listen t' yer Mum, Jake, she had a pretty good teacher."

The three of them agreed on how they would sail come morning – in three days, they'd be in Tyrine.


	17. Reunited

Jake felt his stomach turn as his feet once again hit the soil of the land that had claimed the love of his life. With his mother and father at his side, he didn't feel as horrible as he knew he would if he were alone. Things were certainly different in town today. Everything was calmer; people were no longer skittish or rude, and there seemed to be an air of…happiness. Whatever had been going on during Jake's original trip was long over.

Jack noticed a change in his son's breathing. It was shallow, shaky. He put his hand on Jake's shoulder and said, "This is wha' ye need t' do, lad…an' yer not alone, remember tha'."

Loralei, who was holding Jackie close to her, asked, "Where do we need to go, sweetie?"

"It happened in the woods," Jake said sadly. He looked at his parents. "Thank ye fer comin' with me."

Jack smiled. "S'what parents are for."

The three of them began to walk, Jackie's eyes taking in many faces around her, but not seeming focused on any of them. They didn't get very far along their trek before fate changed their course. They were passing one of the local taverns when Jake froze mid step, almost falling over.

"Jake?" Loralei asked. Her voice sounded miles away to him. "Jacob?"

"Nicolette?" His voice cracked.

"Jake?" Jack's voice sounded just as distant as his mother's.

"It's…it's her." He walked toward the window of the tavern. He saw only a woman's profile, and only for a moment, but he knew it was her – it _had_ to be.

"Jack, maybe this isn't the best idea," Loralei whispered.

Jake snapped out of his daze and looked at his father, panicked. "Dad, it's Nic! She's in there!"

Jack had, of course, seen things far more unbelievable in his time, so he didn't doubt what his son saw – or at least thought he saw. "O.K., lad, calm down. Why don' we jus' wait a few minutes an' see if she come out, hm? No use stormin' in there all up in arms." Scared that he could be wrong, Jake nodded…and waited.

Fifteen minutes later, the young woman exited the tavern, and Loralei gasped. She watched her son run to the woman she instantly recognized.

"Nic!" Jake's eyes welled with tears.

The young woman stood, stunned. "J…Jake?"

"Jesus, I thought… I can' believe you're alive!"

"Jake, I…you…you're alive as well." She felt her heart fall to her feet.

Jack stepped up, sensing that if he didn't, this conversation would take on a circular pattern. "Ye both thought the other was dead?"

"Jack?" Nic's eyes were wide.

He tipped his hat. "Aye, lass."

"Jake, I…" Nic's words were cut short when a dark haired man approached her.

"Love, are you…Oh, hello." He smiled at the three people around his wife.

"Love?" The word left Jake's mouth as though it had killed him.

"Not good," Jack muttered under his breath.

"Jacob, I…Oh, God…"

Noel's eyes widened. "Jacob? As in Jacob…Delmone?"

"Aye…" Jake said slowly. "Well, Sparrow now," he added, as if it mattered at the moment.

"Sparrow?"

"Long story," Jack said. "Not important now." He finally took in all of the situation before him. There was more than just a man in Nic's life.

"You're…alive," Noel said, his face blank.

"Who are you?" Jake asked, his voice desperate.

Nic's lower lip trembled. "He's my husband," she said, her voice suddenly hoarse.

Finally everything else sunk in. Jake noticed the slight bulge in Nic's stomach. She was with child. Her husband's child. "Yer wed? An' havin' a…" He fought with every ounce of strength in his body, but couldn't keep a few tears from falling.

"I thought you were dead, Jake," she said calmly. "Wasn't I supposed to move on?"

His heart aching, he said, "I didn'."

"I repeat, not good," Jack said.

"This isn't going to be resolved quickly," Noel said.

"What is there t' resolve?" Jake asked, his temper beginning to rise from beneath the hurt.

Noel looked at Jake, his face showing compassion. "Quite a bit, I believe. Unless you can walk away from her right now and be perfectly fine."

Jack looked at the man, Nicolette's husband, and was blunt. "Who are ye? I mean, wha's yer name?"

"Noel Harstone." He smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain Sparrow."

Jack was taken aback by Noel's demeanor. "Heard o' me, eh?"

"Who hasn't?" He eyed Loralei and the infant in her arms. "I'm almost caught up," he said, approaching her. "You are?"

"Loralei Sparrow, Jack's wife." She saw Noel's eyes flitter down to her daughter. "Jacqueline," she said without be asked.

"Beautiful," Noel commented. "Both of you."

"Well, thank ye," Jack said, "but I'm thinkin' that me wife an' daughter's looks aren' the issue at hand."

"Right. Why don't we all go back to my and Nicolette's home and talk all of this through, hm?"

"Talk?" Jake said. "Wha' the hell is talkin' goin' t' solve?"

"Jake, please?" Nic's eyes pleaded with him.

Jake had never told Nic "no" before – today was no exception. Before he realized it, he was in a carriage with his parents, baby sister, former lover…and her husband.

When Nic's new home came into view, the silence was overwhelming. It wasn't until they were standing in front of the doors to the castle that Jack spoke up. "Noel, did ye, maybe leave somethin' out o' yer name?"

Noel blushed slightly, but Nic was the one to speak. "He's a prince…"

"…in title and wealth only," Noel added, not realizing that he wasn't helping things. "I don't rule over anything."

"A prince?" Jake asked, his face pale. "At least you traded up," he added, sounding cruel.

"Jake, I don't understand how you can be angry at me? Why can't you be happy that I'm…that you're…that _we're_ alive?"

"Because it shouldn' be like this! If we're alive, then we're s'posed t' be together!" He started to sob. "We're not – an' ye didn' care! I've been mournin' ye for over a year an' yer married t' a prince an' havin' 'is child!" He fell to his knees. "Why am I here now?"

"Because you love her," Noel said softly. "And she loves you as well. Do you think she hasn't mourned? Do you think she hasn't spent days and nights sobbing? Do you think she hasn't talked about you time and time again? She has never once forgotten you – and I have never replaced you. I simply helped her to move on with her life. It's been over a year, just as you said. This is not cut and dry and that is why you're here." Noel looked at the faces around him. "We should all rest a bit – and then I believe the two of you need to speak alone."

Jack agreed with Noel. "I think tha's in everyone's best interest." He helped his son to his feet and everyone walked inside. Noel had rooms prepared for his guests and soon everyone was doing his or her best to take in the situation at hand.

Jack and Loralei sat silently on their bed. A cradle had been put in the room for Jackie and she was sleeping soundly, unaware of the drama rocking her brother's life. Loralei had tears running down her face and made no move to wipe them away. Jack , however, did wipe them away with his thumb and kissed her cheek.

"It's just…cruel," Loralei whispered. "They were so happy when we met them…"

"I know, love." Jack sighed deeply. "I can' imagine wha's goin' on inside 'im righ' now. If it were me an' you…I'd 'ave no problems facin' the gallows."

Jake himself was sitting on his balcony, staring out over the land, emotionally raw and exhausted.

Nicolette was in her bedroom, Noel at her side. "This isn't right," she said. "Things weren't supposed to be this way." She looked at her husband. "I couldn't be happier that he's alive, but now…"

Noel offered, "I know that you still love him – I was fully aware that you'd never stop."

"But he's here now, Noel! And as soon as I saw him, I wanted to kiss him."

"So, why didn't you?" His tone wasn't accusatory, but honestly curious.

"Because…I'm your wife." She put her hands on her stomach. "I'm having your child."

"Go talk to him. Be alone with him. If I intervened with fate…" He took her hands. "I love you."


	18. Temptation

Nicolette knocked on Jake's door – when he didn't answer, she took it upon herself to walk inside. "Jake?" she called. She saw him on the balcony. When she got closer, she repeated, "Jake?"

"Yeah?" his voice was hollow.

"Do you hate me?"

Jake looked into the eyes of the woman he loved more than anything else in the world. "No. I jus' can' believe I lost ye."

"I lost you too. I never thought it would stop hurting. Noel found me, wounded, and brought me here. He said everyone else around me was dead – he checked. We both assumed…"

"I got knocked out. Babette said the crew looked fer ye an'…" He found himself caressing her face. "I s'pose it doesn' matter what happened. Ye got a prince, I got a family…but I'd give me life t' be yer love."

"Oh, Jake…" Tears spilled from Nic's eyes. "You are." She kissed him, not forgetting about Noel, but needing to be sure that he was actually in front of her. She couldn't pull away from him. A whole other lifetime was flooding back to her and she clung to him, her slight belly the only thing between them.

Jake forced himself to pull away from her. "Love, I mean…Nic, if ye don' stop, I'm going to put ye on tha' bed an' make love t' ye."

"Jacob…" The tone in her voice was pleading with him. She wanted him to take her, make love to her, make her feel like everything was the way it was before they were separated.

Jake swallowed, his throat feeling tight. "I can'. Yer married, yer with child. I love ye, but I won' ruin yer life. 'E can give ye more than I can."

"Jake…"

"Ye better get back t' 'im before 'e thinks we're up t' somethin'." He turned away from her for his own sanity and she left without another word.


	19. Seduction

**_Author's Note: This chapter contains a slightly graphic slash situation, which I am cutting the details out of to post. If you wish to see the full version, please go to the other website. Also, I made a mistake when uploading before, so chapter 17 is new._**

Night fell and Jake hadn't left his room since Nicolette had been to see him. Both Jack and Loralei tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't lift his head from his pillow. He was worse off now then when he thought her dead. His soul felt empty.

It was eleven thirty when another knock graced his door. "Mum, Dad, I jus' wan' t' be alone."

"It's Noel." There was no response. "Jake, may I come in?" After waiting a minute, he opened the door. "You don't have to stay up here, you know."

"I kissed yer wife." The words were quick.

"I know." Noel's words were…casual. "Why don't you come downstairs with me and have a drink?"

For some reason, Jake sat up. He turned to look at Noel and saw no anger whatsoever. "I could use a drink," he confessed.

The men went downstairs, into what could be considered a study, and sat on two sofas, facing each other. Noel had poured rum for the both of them – there was no use for a fine wine for such an occasion. The silence was deafening…until Noel had had enough.

"She loves us both," he said strongly. "Old love and new love. It's not her fault, nor mine, nor yours. Fate decided to mix things up a bit and I am sorry that you are in the position you are in…and that Nicolette is as well."

"Well, I'm sorry to be intrudin' on yer life."

"You're not." Noel got up and sat on Jake's sofa. "She'll be crushed if you leave her again."

Jake downed the rest of his glass before answering. "An' wha' am I s'posed t' do? Yer her husband! It's yer child inside o' her!"

"Yes, I know." He looked at Jake…taking all of the pirate in. "She has impeccable taste." He smiled, leaving Jake confused and picked up the rum bottle, refilling Jake's glass. "We could…_arrange_ something," he said, a lift in his voice.

"Wha' are ye talkin' about, Noel?" It was the first time Jake said the man's name.

"There's no need to make her choose."

"She doesn' need t' choose! She married ye! Ye win!"

"I don't think you understand what I'm suggesting, Jake. If you don't want to give her up, you don't have to. Under the circumstances, I see no foul in her having more than one lover."

Jake nearly choked. "Ye wha'?""

Noel rose from the sofa and smiled. "I'm a rather liberal man, Jake. Rather than wonder who my wife is thinking of while I'm in bed with her, or having dinner with her, why can't she just…have us both?"

"Yer bloody insane, ye know tha'?" It was obvious by his voice that Jake was feeling the effects of the rum.

"Am I? Think about it, Jake. No winners, no losers…" He once again sat down next to the young pirate and put his hand on his leg. "…and so many other possibilities." Noel found himself wanting to test some very off limit waters…well, perhaps they weren't as off limits as one would think. Noel didn't start this conversation purely of his own accord…his own wife had suggested it.

"I don'…" Noel took the glass from his hand. "I don' think I understand wha' yer gettin' at – well, I mean, I do an' I don' know why ye think I…"

"You are a _very_ attractive young man, Jake." Noel's voice had changed into a seductive purr. His hand traveled further up Jake's leg and he felt lust shoot through his veins. It wasn't supposed to go this far. He wasn't supposed to want him so badly…yet he did. "Jake, you haven't been with anyone in over a year, have you?"

"N…no." He knew he should be pushing Noel away, but he couldn't. In fact, he couldn't look away from those soul-piercing eyes.

"You poor, poor thing." He moved his face closer to Jake's. "What's going through your mind right now?"

"Me mind's a bit foggy. Nothin' yer sayin's makin' any sense."

"I bet it is, _Captain_ Delmone." The way the pirate's name rolled off of Noel's tongue made something stir…below his waist. Noel saw evidence of arousal and took that as his sign to continue. He placed his hand on Jake's face and softly pressed his lips to the boy's.

Jake froze. He didn't push Noel away, but he certainly didn't kiss him back…at first. It had been over a year since Nic's lips had touched his and, earlier, he had but a brief encounter with them. He wanted more – _needed_ more – and at this point in time, his body was telling him that it didn't matter where that "more" came from.

Noel opened his eyes to find that Jake's were closed – a good sign, indeed. He let a hand travel to the pirate's back, gently rubbing, then finding its way into his hair, which was down and falling just below his shoulders. He deepened the kiss and found that Jake had parted his lips, ever so slightly.

Before Noel could let his tongue probe Jake's mouth, he pulled back, _very_ slightly. Noel didn't want Jake to think that anything was happening by force; that would throw a wrench into anything else happening on this evening. "Do you want me to stop?" he whispered.

Jake was silent, and his eyes remained closed. Noel's voice was so soft, that it was feminine, perhaps that was why he didn't run off…perhaps. "N…no?" It was a question, both to himself and to Noel.

"Good." Noel smiled before once again claiming the younger man's lips, this time with more force. He heard Jake groan and took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Much to Noel's surprise, and far more to his desire, Jake reciprocated, his tongue searching out all it could. Jake pulled Noel close to him, his hands pawing, his mind either not caring whether or not it was "right."

Noel had managed to move Jake's body so that he was lying flat on the couch. Moving like a cat, Noel moved on top of the young and eager (against its will?) body. His kisses were heated and the lust in his veins was growing. It had been so long since Noel had been this way with a man and the more he pressed on, the more he wanted.

"Jacob…" The name slid from Noel's lips in a way that made Jake's hips buck forward. "Mm…that's right." Noel's mouth moved to the pirate's jaw, then his throat. A silent deal had been made then – Jake wanted this situation, wanted this man. Noel pushed the fabric of Jake's v-cut shirt as wide open as he could, letting his tongue trail along the tanned flesh there. Jake felt his breathing change and his heart began to pound. Sweat formed at his temples and his groin was positively aching. "Do you want more, darling?"

There was no pause of hesitation, no thought given. "Yes."

"Thank God," Noel smiled.

………………………a short while later………………….

"Jesus bloody Christ!"

The eyes of one, Jake Sparrow shot open; Noel nearly choked. Jack Sparrow could not have picked a worse time to open a particular door in Noel's castle. His son was on the sofa, legs open and pants halfway down his hips – a man perched in between his legs, telltale evidence of what had happened.

"What the hell are ye doin' t' me son, ye bastard?" Jack saw the open, and nearly empty bottle of rum and immediately thought of Noel as being a pervert that took advantage of the situation. He grabbed Noel by the collar and pulled him onto his feet. "Jesus, ye…" He looked at Jake. "Jake, did 'e force ye? Are ye all righ'?"

Jake dressed himself. "Dad, no, I…"

"Go an' get cleaned up. I need t' be alone with this…Christ, what are you?"

"But, Dad, I…"

Jack's voice was coated in violence. "Out, Jake!" His son left without another glance. He took a step toward Noel and the man flinched. "Yer a married man. Yer a married man with a child on the way and you had to orally rape me son?"

Noel stood and did his best to cover his shaky voice. "I can assure you that no force was used."

"Ye liquored him up! There's no way 'e was thinkin' clearly!" Jack wanted to strangle the man before him, but before his fingers could wrap around his throat, Noel spoke.

"He knew exactly what he wanted from me."

"The only thing 'e wants from ye is yer wife!"

Noel raised an eyebrow. "Aside from seeing it with your own eyes, why does this bother you so much, Jack?"

"Ye 'ave a family! Do they mean nothin' t' ye?"

Noel couldn't tell Jack that this had been partly Nic's idea to begin with; she hardly needed the reaming he was getting. "The world," he said, steadily. "But the love of my life wishes to love your son as well as me – I thought that if I…"

"Yer sick!" Jack yelled. He wanted to say more, but couldn't.

"I'm no sicker than you, Jack." Noel spoke as if he knew very valuable information.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Wha' are ye implyin'?"

"You haven't always sailed with your wife, Jack. You haven't always had a woman's company. And, well…people talk, stories are told."

"Stop…"

"In fact, I'm willing to bet that if you didn't have the wife you do, and I didn't have mine, I would be able to seduce you in mere moments."

"Ye know nothin' about me." Jack's voice was deep, threatening.

"You've been with men, Jack, what pirate hasn't?"

"One man!" Jack screamed. "An' ye know nothin' of it! An' I won' let me son…"

Noel took a step towards Jack. "You would do anything in your power to keep Loralei happy, wouldn't you?" Jack's silence was taken as "yes." "Well, I would, and will, do the same for Nicolette." Noel turned and left the room.


	20. His Wife Doesn't Mind

Jack made a beeline for Jake's room, but stopped at the door. He didn't know what to say to his son, how to handle the situation at hand. What if Noel didn't force anything on him? What if everything was…willing? Wanted? He went to his own room, waking his wife.

"Jackie?" Loralei asked, instinctively.

"No, love. Actually, it's Jake." The worry in his voice was unlike anything Loralei had ever heard.

Bolting upward in bed, she asked, "Is he all right?"

Jack's eyes started to water, due to frustration more than anything. "I wanted t' make sure 'e was all righ', so I went t' 'is room, but 'e wasn' there. I went lookin' fer 'im an' found 'im." He swallowed hard. "E' was with Noel."

"What's so terrible about that? Maybe they were trying to…"

"No, Lor," he interrupted. "'E was _with_ Noel."

Loralei didn't respond quite as Jack thought she would. "Jack? Just how 'with' are we talking?"

"Noel…had him…in 'is mouth."

Loralei found herself strangely relieved. As far as she knew, her son was still a virgin to male intrusion. "Was it…consensual?"

"Noel says it was, but I…I jus' don' know 'ow it could be? I'm not bein' a hypocrite, love, I swear it. We both know I'm guilty o' the same thing – near exactly the same thing given the situation, but…'e only jus' met Noel! 'E's married t' the lass 'e's been heartsick o'er..."

"Confused emotions?"

"An' an empty bottle o' rum." He put his head in his hands and Loralei wrapped her arms around him. "I don' wan' 'im t' regret…"

"Want me to come with you?"

"Aye." Loralei donned a robe and made sure Jackie was still asleep, then followed her husband down the hall to their son's room. Jack felt his hand shaking as he knocked on the door. Loralei took hold of it, comforting him. "Jake?" No answer. "Jake, are ye all righ'?" Still nothing.

Loralei took a deep breath. "Jacob?"

An answer finally came. "Ye brought Mum?" He practically whined it.

"Honey, it's all right."

"Ye know everythin', don' ye?" he asked, panic in his voice.

"Yes," she answered, honestly.

"Then it's not all righ'!"

Loralei took it upon herself to open the door. She saw the young man she loved as her own looking every bit a scared little boy. She rushed to him, immediately taking him into her arms. At first, he held onto her, as if he'd die without the contact, but soon, his brain cleared and he gently pushed her away. "Jake," she cooed.

Jake looked at his father. "Ye ne'er would o' known if ye hadn' o' seen." His eyes were red, his nose raw.

"I've a feelin' I might've," Jack said softly. "Jake, ye were drunk, an' yer depressed an'…"

"No."

"Trust me, Jake, ye…"

"I don' regret it! I wanted it! I still wan' it!" He stood up. "Ye can' possibly understand wha's goin' on in me head! Me body!"

"Like hell I can'!" Jack shouted. "Jesus, Jake, I know exactly wha' yer goin' through!"

"Ye didn' lose yer lass, Dad! Ye didn' 'ave yer entire world torn apart! Wha' Noel gave me made me feel somethin' an'…"

"Listen t' yerself, lad." Jack's voice was softer, pleading. "Ye've been lonely fer more than a year. Ye've had nobody but yerself – tha' I'm aware of – to go to for any sort of relief. 'Is motives were…'e wasn' thinkin' o' ye."

"Ye don' know everythin', Jack." _Jack_. Jake had settled into "Dad" for so long that hearing his first name stung – just as Jake intended it to.

"I don'?" Jack asked, leaning against the wall. "Me first mate was Will's father. I didn' know he was a father or a husband when I took 'im aboard. 'E was older than me, more experienced in many ways o' the world. 'E seduced me, Jake. 'E took me in me own bed an' 'e made me wan' 'im more than anythin' in the world. 'E made me submissive t' 'im…made me love 'im. Then I found out about 'is wife an' son…I was so obsessed with all 'e gave me by then, I couldn' push 'im away. 'E had somethin' I wanted." Jake's eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly agape. "Noel has somethin' ye wan' too – Nic. Don' mix things up in yer mind, lad."

Jake looked at Jack – his father. The man had been painfully honest with him, telling him something he was sure he never wanted to. "Dad, I don' think I'm mixed up."

Jack sat on the bed, next to his son – Loralei looking on from the other side of it. "Jake, 'ow can ye be sure o' anythin' righ' now?"

Jake looked slightly ashamed. "I've been with more than jus' Nic, Dad, I know as much about sex with a woman as the next bloke…it felt…so good…so right. At first I was thinkin' o' Nic, but then…I knew it was Noel. I wanted it to be Noel. I wanted a man to…and I let 'im."

"Ne'er before?" Jack asked, gently. "Not yer crew? Not an enemy?" Jake understood his father and shook his head, signifying "No, never." "Ye hardly know 'im."

"Ye hardly knew Mum – ye said four words t' 'er before ye…"

Loralei blushed. "Nic told you?"

He nodded. "I'm not less o' a pirate, or less o' a man."

"Neither am I," Jack said, a gentle smile on his face. "I don' rule o'er ye, Jake, an' I don' bear the right t' pass any sort o' judgment on ye." He sighed. "This – all o' this – is between the three o' ye."

Jake looked at Loralei, afraid to meet her eyes. "Mum?" A tear rolled down his cheek. "D' ye think less o' me?"

Loralei moved closer again, embracing Jake. "No, Jake. I think more of you for being honest about it. You know that your father and I just…" Loralei didn't want to be a prude who couldn't accept ideas that society shunned – the way she behaved her first night with Jack was on the same level as this – at least in her mind. "…we want you happy, Jake."

"Maybe I can be."

Jack pulled his son into his arms and held him tightly. "Jus' don' hurt yerself, lad. Remember, 'e's a married man an'…"

"And his wife doesn't mind." All three of them looked up to see Nic standing in the doorway.


End file.
